1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shipping containers and, more particularly to a retracting luggage work station that provides a rolling suitcase with a work station that extends out from the suitcase to support a laptop computer, food items or the like while waiting at an airport or other transportation terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Suitcases and luggage with wheels and retractable handles are well known. These features enable the user to easily extend the handle upwardly and pivot the suitcase onto its wheels in order to provide the user with an easy and convenient method of transporting the suitcase. Many people find rolling luggage far more preferable than using a shoulder strap or a handle for transporting the suitcase.
Typically, airplane travelers carry portable computers and other personal electronic items in a separate carrying case, in addition to the conventional suitcase in which common travel items are stored. This is done so that the larger suitcase can be checked with the airline and the computer can be brought onboard the airplane and used during the flight to catch up on work while away from the office. Additionally, as most major airports offer WiFi and other wireless Internet access, airplane travelers also utilize their laptop computers while waiting at airport terminals.
In addition to working on a laptop computer, it is also convenient for travelers to have a table or other flat surface to enjoy a meal or beverage. Often, because airport gates and food service areas are very crowded, there are no available tables or suitable flat surfaces upon which to place a laptop or a meal. Thus, a retracting luggage work station solving the aforementioned problems is desired.